


Little trickster

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, Butterflies, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: When Loki was eight he turned into a snake to prank Thor and...well you know the rest.





	Little trickster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fafic for this fandom and the first time I write Loki. So apologies if I don't get his character right.

Tap, tap, tap

Even though he tried to walk as silently as possible his bare feet echoed around him. He was walking between the shelves as his curious eyes looked around, his gaze stopping long enough to read the book titles. 

His fingers gently skimmed over the spines of the books as a pleasant feeling took over him and he spun around. The library was his mother's and his place, a place where they could practice magic and enjoy each other's company. 

Today he didn't want to train with the other kids and listen to Thor’s bragging before he’d trip and land on his face although the second part was definitely amusing. They thought that practicing magic was useless in combat that it can't save your life, but his mother taught him that each warrior has a different style of fighting. 

A smile spread on his face when he remembered his mother's proud face whenever he managed to cast a spell correctly, he wanted to do something that will surprise and impress her, but wasn't sure what. 

Even from the library he could hear Thor’s voice, his brother was so loud, if he was any louder he could break glass . 

The plan to sneak out of the library without Thor noticing failed, but he still could try and confuse his brother couldn't he? 

He pushed that thought away from his mind for the moment and focused on the books, he was sure that he read about a spell for creating beautiful flowers…or not. Maybe his mother will appreciate butterflies more…

By the time he decided on a few spells and got ready to get out of the library it was almost sunset. 

After he saw how late it was he started walking faster and heard Thor calling his name. 

A tired groan left his lips when he imagined how much Thor would be curious, he'd ask about the book he was carrying and where was he going, what kind of a surprise, can he see it…he'll never see the end of it. 

Then an idea formed in his head, he hadn't pulled a prank on Thor in a while…maybe now it was the time. Thor always screamed like a little girl when startled, he was going to have so much fun with him. 

He closed his eyes and focused letting the magic flow through him wrapping him in a green light and he waited. 

****

Thor was walking around looking for Loki, for a skinny kid Loki didn't have a problem with hiding from him, but Thor prided himself on being stubborn enough to look for his little brother and make sure he eats on time. 

In his rush he almost stepped on the thing in front of him before he realized that it was a snake. 

He loved snakes and this one was particularly beautiful, green with black lines curled up in itself looking like it was sleeping. 

Everyone said that Thor was incredibly curious and foolishly fearless and as always he tried to live up to the rumors. Today wasn't an exception. 

Slowly he bent forward and with a gentle, 

“ Hey there little guy “ he picked up the snake in his arms with the purpose to admire it. 

Just as he was about to raise it high enough to see it better the snake started glowing and to his surprise it turned into his brother, Loki. 

Quick as a lightning Loki stabbed him in the stomach and with a flip he pulled back a smirk on his face. 

“ Loki! That was amazing! “

Loki rolled his eyes at him and replied, 

“ Only you brother can get stabbed and the only thing you'll notice is the magic… “

Thor was starting to feel better, the perks of being a god was that he healed fast so he just chuckled at his brother's prank. 

“ Was that the best you got Loki? “

“ Nope, but you should have seen your face. You screamed like a little girl. “

“ I did not! It was the sound of surprise. “ but Loki kept on chuckling. 

Before Thor could do something a voice was heard from behind them. 

“ That was an impressive transformation Loki dear. “

Loki’s ears turned red from the praise and his lips spread into a shy smile. 

Their mother walked towards them, the warmth that emitted from her caressed them when she stood next to them. 

“ What happened to your shirt Thor? “

Thor stumbled over his explanation not wanting to put his brother in a trouble but not capable of lying he said, 

“ Just a prank mother. “

His mother gave him a look that confirmed his fears, she knew about the prank. 

“ Loki? “

“ I needed someone to practice magic on… “

Then she bent to kiss Thor’s cheek and said to him, 

“ Dinner is ready, go and wash yourself if the wound isn't healed by nightfall tell me. Understood dear? “

Thor grinned and run away, but when Loki wanted to leave his mother, she lifted her hand to stop him. 

Now it was his moment, he furrowed his brows and focused all the power an eight year old could have and conjured three beautiful butterflies in different colors. 

When his mother saw them she smiled at him with a proud look on her face. 

“ Well done love. They're beautiful. Are they for me? “

Loki smiled like never before, his mother's approval meant to him more than anything. 

“ Yes mother. “

She lowered herself on the floor to be the same height as him, her eyes twinkled with mischief when she asked him, 

“ And the snake transformation? “

“ Thor is annoying at times, I wanted to distract him otherwise he wouldn't let me go. “

“ And where did you want to go? “

“ I…wanted to show you the butterflies before dinner in the garden, but… “

His mother wasn't angry, she was chuckling a warm look on her face as she pulled him in a hug. 

“ Thank you love. But don't go around stabbing your brother, it will only make him more stubborn and we don't want that do we? “

Loki chuckled with her, knowing that his mother found his prank amusing but wouldn't want him to do that again. 

She rose on her feet and offered him her hand, after he took it she started walking. 

“ Let's have a dinner young magician, that powerful spell must have needed a lot of energy don't you think? “

“ Actually, they're kinda easy mother…”

“ Ohhh, easy. Hmm…Well after dinner you can join me in the library I'll give you a challenge. “

“ Can't wait. “

Together they were walking down the halls hand in hand and Loki never felt happier. 


End file.
